ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain Amazing
Captain Amazing ''is a fictional superhero in the [http://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Amazing_Earth_(Comic_Book_Universe) ''Amazing Earth]'' ''comic universe. He is Dominij Comics' flagship character and one of the first to appear. Four people have taken the mantle of Captain Amazing. The current Captain Amazing is John Sharp. Publication History Captain Amazing is loosely based on the Golden Age superhero [http://pdsh.wikia.com/wiki/Amazing_Man Amazing Man]'' ''which it also borrows some supporting characters from. The character first appeared in Captain Amazing #1, which was the second comic book published by Dominij Comics. Fictional Character Biography In 1944, two young explorers named George Redford and John Sharp discovered a powerful gleaming green gem in a mountainous range. The location is never told in the comics and the two explorers never told anyone where they found it. As soon as George grabs it, he becomes superpowered and has the ability to disappear and fly. Unknown alien creatures suddenly attack them and George courageously defends John using the powers, but is killed. John takes the gem and escapes. He gets caught in an avalanche, but uses the powers of the gem to survive. John then goes back to Metropia to study and harness the energy. He eventually becomes the second Captain Amazing, paying homage to George as the first one. In 1973, when John was 61, he decided to give the power of the gem to his son, Robert, who was 23 years old. Robert was perfectly trained for the role and became an even more powerful Captain Amazing. He even worked with Dr. Russ Petris to harness some of the energy and give it to another person. He gave some energy to his wife, Bonnie, who became Power Woman. After getting killed by Thames in 2007, Captain Amazing III's powers were given to his 21-year-old son John. John Sharp II is the fourth and current Captain Amazing. Power Woman, 51, is still an active superhero also. Supporting Characters * 'Zona Henderson- '''A crime investigator and girlfriend of Captain Amazing who helps him fight crime. * '''Dr. Zang Nika- ' An elder who claims to have been with the original Captain Amazing when they first found the gem. He has studied it and discovered its mystical arts. He trains John Sharp II. * '''Silvia Berkus/Amazing Woman- '''The protege of Power Woman who forms an on/off relationship with Captain Aamzing. Zona becomes jealous of her. Berkus has some of the power of the gem. * '''Bonnie Vernstein/Power Woman- '''The wife of Captain Amaziing III and one of the oldest active superheroes. * '''Tommy Henderson- '''The younger brother of Zona who befriends Amazing Man * '''Lady Zina- '''The daredevil knife-wielding assistant of Dr. Nika who trains Captain Amazing IV * '''Harry Thurston/Hydroman- '''A superpowered ally of Captain Amazing III * '''Steele Dodge/Skyrocket Steele- '''A super-powered ally of Captain Amazing III * '''Maurice Stovall- '''A friend of Captain Amazing III and Captain Amazing IV's agent Enemies * '''Carnage Man- '''A regular man who can turn into a psychotic maniac with super-strength instantaneously. He is Captain Amazing's arch-enemy. * '''The Question- '''A former student of Dr. Nika who forms his own sect. He is persistent on getting the power-gem and learning more about it. He believes Dr. Nika is too sympathetic towards Captain Amazing. Is killed by Lady Zina in a one-on-one duel. * '''Masked Menace- '''A hitman who wears a body suit that can rival Captain Amazing in strength. * '''Professor Nueberg- '''A dangerous scientist who consistently helps Capatian Amazing's adversaries. * '''Francois Louille- '''A highly-trained French marauder. * '''Eva Cruz- '''A sexy spy who secretly works for a totalitarian government called Porsia. * '''Knight- '''The sidekick to Masked Menace. * '''Mugsy- '''An old criminal leader in Metropia during the days of Captain Amazing II. * '''Thames- '''Mugsy's successor who kills Captain Amazing III. Is then killed by Power Woman. * '''Blackout- '''Cruz's superpowered henchman. Category:Characters